Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an opening/closing member that is provided in an apparatus body so as to be freely opened and closed.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus which uses an electrophotographic system in which a user replaces a component such as a toner cartridge by opening a cover is known. Various configurations related to a cover lock mechanism have been used. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-138775 discloses a configuration in which a user operates a handle portion to switch the position of a lock claw between lock and unlock positions.
However, in the configuration in which a user operates a lever to change the lock and unlock positions of the cover, it is difficult for the user to identify the position of a handle, and the operating direction does not always correspond directly to the opening/closing direction. Thus, it cannot be said that such a configuration provides excellent usability.
Thus, a toggle mechanism capable of allowing a lock member to perform a lock/unlock operation automatically relative to a locked portion according to an opening/closing operation of the cover without requiring the user to operate the handle may be used.
However, a toggle mechanism has a neutral point at which biasing force is in equilibrium and has a point at which an engagement backlash is cancelled abruptly before and after a lock member passes the neutral point of the toggle mechanism. In this case, abnormal noise resulting from collision between the lock member and the locked portion is generated.